Mythology Island
Mythology Island 'is the 12th island on Poptropica, featuring Greek gods and mythical creatures from Greek mythology. Plot Arrive on the Main Street of Mythology Island. Museum of Olympus Enter the Museum of Olympus. Watch the cutscene of the battle of Zeus, Hades and Poseidon against the Titans on the wall mural before heading to the right. Find the statue of Poseidon, and get the starfish on his face. Leave the museum and go to the far right. Grove of Temples Enter the Grove of Temples and enter the Temple of Apollo. Get a reed pipe from a box on the right, then locate the statue with the reed pipe. Talk to the statue and ask her to teach you how to play your pipe. Watch what she plays carefully, then follow. When you have passed her test, she will give you a tune that can be used to put Cerberus to sleep. The Apple of Immortality Return to Main Street, and go left to the Tree of Immortality. Climb up the stairs to the tree. When you get to the branches, go to the right, jump on the snake, go to the left (don't climb the honey), bounce up using the mushrooms, climb up the sleeping snake to the highest branch you can, go to the right, and meet the satyr. He will tell you to get 10 jars of honey. Just jump around the tree until you find them under a time limit of one minute. When you find all ten, go back to the satyr. Talk to him, and he will show you a secret path. Go up it, and stomp on the branch to get the apple down. Pick the apple up, and the satyr disappears. Zeus appears and tells you to get five sacred items for him. They are listed on a scroll that appears. Exit the tree, and Athena will show up. Ask her if she can help you, and she will send golden olives onto the trees. If you need help, click on them if you see them. Aqueducts Now, go to the left. Go over the bridge, and click on the withered flower next to the Sphinx. She tells you to bring the water back. Go up to the aqueducts, and turn all the levers and push down all the bridges. Then, when the water flows down, the flower will be healthy and rainbow colored. Click on it, and you pick it! Then, go to the ledge on the left. Jump onto the Sphinx, then jump onto that ledge. Get the pomegranates from the tree, then go back to the bull ring door. The easiest way to do this is to take a screen shot of the door, and then use your reed pipe to play those symbols if you can't take screen shots here are the colors Blue, Blue, Green, Yellow, Yellow, Red, Blue, and last is Green. Once you do, the door will open. The Labyrinth Go inside, and meet the Minotaur. He will tell you to find your way through his labyrinth. Go inside. You will get a string to help you not get lost from Athena. Go mostly toward the right. It might take a while. Find the white satyr ghost. Then go above him, and click on the column with the bones. Click on a bone, and it disappears. Make the bones spell out TEN. Once you do, the door will open. Go right. Find your way to the giant scorpion. Jump over it and continue right. Go out the door. You're not done yet! Click on the picture, and begin the red eyed snake challenge. You must click on the red eyed snake three times to open the stone wall. Once you do, you can get the golden ring from the Minotaur. Exit the Minotaur lair and go to the grove of temples. Temple of Poseidon Go in the Temple of Poseidon. Go to the door. It won't open, so use the starfish you have and put it on the altar next to the door. It opens the door. Go in, and you will be on Poseidon's Beach. Go past the beach girls and to Aphrodite (Goddess of Love), and ask for help. She will give you a test where you must name some gods. They are: Ares, Hermes, Aphrodite, Artemis, Hestia, and Apollo. (Apollo was added in once the island updated.) Once you name them, she will give you a mirror that can transport you to the realms of the major gods (Lightning-Zeus, trident-Poseidon, heart-Aphrodite, skull-Hades). It is quite helpful. Then go left and dive in the sea. Go mostly to the right. Pass the barrier that you can't break through (You'll need help from Hercules to get it down later), and go left. Get the pearl from the giant clam (it knocks you over if you bump into it when it is closing), and go into the cave. You will be in the Hydra's lair. When it's head makes a face, it's about to bite you. Jump, and try to land on the head. Hopefully it will go THUMP!, and the head will be knocked out. When all the heads are knocked out, you can get it's scale. Use the mirror to escape back to Aphrodite. Temple of Hades Now, go to the Temple of Hades. Click on the graffiti writing on the walls, then clean it up. The guy there will pay you one drachma (Greek coin). Then, go into the temple. Use the pomegranates putting them on the altar, and the door will open. Go in, and fall down the huge pit. Once you get to the bottom, tell Charon that you are ready to go. You must now avoid getting knocked into the river. First, a stalactite falls. Avoid it. Then, a flaming skull comes. Duck or jump over it. Then, a river alligator comes up from the river. Jump over its jaws. This process (rock, skull, alligator) repeats a few times, then it's over. A good way to do this is stand right on Charon. Don't do anything when the rock falls, it won't hit you, then jump over the skull and alligator. If you somehow come out from behind Charon, get back behind him before the next rock comes. Then, you will see Cerberus, the monstrous three headed dog. Use the song you learned to put him to sleep, then get his whisker. Tree of Immortality Now, go back to the Tree of Immortality. Athena will meet you there, and you will put together the secret message contained in the sacred items, it says "Whoever wields the five sacred items will rule all of Poptropica!" Then Zeus would appear and take the items! Then Athena tells you to go to Hercules. Now, you must go to Hercules, on Main Street in the Herc Hero Hut. Tell him you have a mirror to teleport with, and he will go with you. Uprising against Zeus Go to Poseidon's realm. Hercules will kick down the rock, allowing you to get by. Go in the palace, and meet Poseidon. He will give you his trident. Now, go back to Hercules, and go to Hades' realm. Hercules will push the boulder aside, and you can enter the throne room. Meet Hades, and he will give you his crown. Now, go to Zeus. Hercules will smash open the padlock. Go inside. Medusa will appear, and Hercules will be turned to a stone statue. Go to the right, and use the drachma. Aeolus will give you a bag of wind. You go up to a ledge. Jump up the ledges and statues until you reach the top. If you fall to the bottom, talk to Aeolus and he will give you a refill. Once you get to the top, light the four statues of Zeus. Then, he will appear and challenge you to a fight. Now begins the final battle. Put on Hades' crown and Poseidon's trident and you'll emerge into a big god. In the battle, you must be doing two things: gathering pink clouds for energy, and shooting Zeus by clicking. When Zeus lights up, he can't be shot at, so don't even try. It takes a few minutes. It's just like the battle with Betty Jetty on Super Power Island, but you can't handcuff Zeus. Once you're done, Athena will congratulate you and you will get the medallion! Gallery Adventuresmyth.png|Mythology Island as it is seen in the trailer for Poptropica Adventures Common Room The Common Room on Mythology Island is the Midas' Gym. Midas'_gym.png|Midas' Gym, the common room Glitches *'Invisible Glitch: In Poseidon's realm, if you are holding the trident, hit space twice and you will be invisible. Trivia *This island was probably released in conjunction with the movie based on the similar idea, Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief. *Although the island is inspired by Greek myths, Hercules is called by his Roman name, not his Greek name, which is Heracles, probably because this name is far better known. *Many of the characters seem to be combinations of ancient people and more modern concepts. For example, the girls in Herc's Hero Hut talk like many modern teenagers, even saying "OMZ," and the gods on the beach of Poseidon's realm act like surfers. *Some characters change drastically from their portrayal in the myths. In legend, the Minotaur was bestial and would not have been imagined as speaking, and Hercules was a remorseful man rather than a stuck-up and arrogant one. *A sequel to the Island was made, featuring Zeus as the main villain. It was named Super Villain Island. *A negative, upside down version of Mythology Island appears in Zeus's dream in Super Villain Island. *There are teenagers in Herc's Hero Hut, when you click on them one will say 'OMZ!', a parody of the popular exclamation 'OMG!' *The Mythology Island trailer is currently the most popular video on the Poptropica Creators YouTube channel, with over 2 million views. *The Museum can help you answer the quiz you are given at the start. *After you've completed the island, a few things can't be done anymore, like the Hydra. You can visit the Temples of Hades and Poseidon again if you want. Poor Hercules remains a statue forever. *Mythology Island seems to have taken place in 200 A.D, since those were real Ancient Greek eras. *One of the snakes from the Garden of Immortality can be seen hanging in the Trophy Room in Survival episode 4: Cabin Fever. *In the Poptropica app version of Mythology Island, Athena doesn't help the player through the Minotaur's labyrinth, it is unknown whether this is a simple mistake or an intended exclusion. *The music in the Hydra's cave is reused from the Poptropolis Games 2013 when you compete in an event. *There are statues of what look like Greek Gods/characters on various islands, such as Mystery Train and Counterfeit. They are all references to this island. *"OMZ" possibly stands for "Oh My Zeus". Videos Poptropica - Mythology Island TRAILER|The mythology trailer Poptropica - Mythology Island-0 Category:Mythology Island Category:Poptropica Adventures Category:2010 Islands